


hazy dreams can't compare to now

by hikarimew



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward idiots in love, local bat lilia is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: Malleus Draconia was impossible to not recognize. Even without his impressive stature, he carried himself in a way that couldn't help but draw you in. None of the sparkling beauties of Pomefiore, for all their effort, could hold a candle to the natural elegance of the Diasomnia leader. It didn't take a magic mirror to know someone of his poise would end up in the dorm founded after the elegance of the Witch of Thorns. Even ignoring his fey nature, there was an otherworldly charm around him Deuce couldn't understand, even after seeing him desperate to revive a virtual pet.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Deuce Spade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	hazy dreams can't compare to now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/gifts).



> Title is adapted from real Emotion, the FFX2 theme song (english version). Please play FFX2.
> 
> Requested by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzara) for Dany, since they both love Mal and Deuce. Enjoy!

“Professor Trein is the wooorst!”

“It was your fault for falling asleep in class, Ace.”

The halls of Night Raven College were mostly empty this long after classes, Ace and Deuce’s steps echoing loudly. They’d been held back to write essays on disrupting class after Ace had fallen asleep and Deuce had gotten a tad too loud in trying to wake him up discreetly. By now, most clubs had also let out, so there wasn’t much to do besides going back to the dorm.

Despite that, when it came time to turn past the second hall to get to the mirror chamber, Deuce instead kept walking, leaving Ace standing and confused.

“Not going back?”   
  
Deuce shook his head, “I want to try and get a bit of practice on the field before it’s dark.”

“Suit yourself,” Ace shrugged, waving Deuce goodbye as they parted ways.

The school seemed even bigger when he was alone like this. It was the weirdest feeling, and he picked up the pace to get out of the awning hallways and onto the open field faster. It’s not like he was irrationally scared. NRC had more secrets than he cared to know.

He didn’t run. He didn’t want to burn up too much stamina on his way out, because getting to the sports field was already a noticeable jog, but as he finally stepped out of the castle halls and into the crisp evening air, he spotted someone almost hidden amongst the shadows of the building.

Malleus Draconia was impossible to not recognize. Even without his impressive stature (plus horns!), he carried himself in a way that couldn't help but draw you in. None of the sparkling beauties of Pomefiore, for all their effort, could hold a candle to the natural elegance of the Diasomnia leader. It didn't take a magic mirror to know someone of his poise would end up in the dorm founded after the elegance of the Witch of Thorns. Even ignoring his fey nature, there was an otherworldly charm around him Deuce couldn't understand, even after seeing him desperate to revive a tamagotchi. Even when being dorky and confused, Malleus was breathtaking. Deuce felt bad about even thinking of approaching someone like him, but found himself more and more often thinking of doing the exact same thing.

Before he could even pretend to not have noticed Malleus (gigantic, bold faced lie), the prefect caught sight of him, giving him a friendly wave. It was rude to assume it was anything more than a polite acknowledgement of Deuce's presence, but he moved on closer to Malleus anyway. Presumptuous, sure, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Would he see the powerful mage none could stand against, like in the Magift tournament? Or the student who cared more about a virtual pet than rare magical ores and probably didn't even care for their value? Only one way to know.   
  


“It’s good to see you, Spade.” Malleus called out when he noticed Deuce approaching, an easy smile on his face.

“It’s nice to see you too, Dracoina-paisen,” Deuce replied, before freezing. Oh, he did that, huh? He went and managed not only to get his surname wrong, but even failed to call him senpai properly. Malleus was just staring at him, maintaining a facade of politeness, probably.

(Malleus, in reality, found it adorable.)

“You can just call me by name, if you’d like. We are friends, after all.”   
  
“T-Then please call me by my name as well! And, thank you…”

Silence.

“I thought Heartslabyul had stricter rules about curfew,” Malleus tried after a few moments of awkwardness, “what keeps you out and about so late?”

“Oh, I wanted to get some training done! The Track and Field club is hosting a small competition this sunday morning to decide runners for an upcoming event, and I’m determined to get a starting position! Even if I haven’t had many chances to practice lately...”

“Hosting, you say?” Malleus seemed to perk up for a moment, before looking back up to the corners of the school building, letting out a thoughtful hum. Deuce mentally berated himself. Of course someone like Malleus wasn’t interested in watching a bunch of sweaty jocks run around on an oval track.

“It’s not that interesting, I mean, for people outside the club. You could come if you want, but you don’t like crowds much, so--”

“You’re inviting me.”   
  
“Yes?”

What sort of magic did Malleus use to make his smiles literally beam and light up the world around him? It was totally unfair.

“I’ll be there to cheer you on, Deuce,” and the unfamiliar voice calling his name seemed to echo in his head, “but for now, I think I’ll let you get to your practice, while I get to my club activities. The gargoyles of this school won’t study themselves!”

“Yes! I’ll be going now!” Deuce all but bolted away, face burning. He really did that. He really invited the strongest mage on campus to his little sports competition. He ran all the way to the field, not changing into his P.E. outfit, and just kept running, trying to outpace his nerves.

Malleus, on the other hand, could not have been more delighted if he tried. As he saw Deuce become a speck in the distance, he was sure that, running at those speeds, the other was going to do great.

* * *

On the day of the competition, Deuce thought he was going to be sick from nerves. If only he had just been concerned by the competition, that would have been fine. He could manage. But he kept looking around for a pair of horns towering over other people, and saw nothing. And it’s not like anyone could miss Malleus Draconia! Even if by some miracle you didn’t see him, his mere presence stirred people up, and words of his arrival would travel fast.

He could feel his motivation drop as the coach called out first years to the starting line and Malleus still hadn’t shown, shrugging off Jack’s concerned looks with a shake of his head. 

It was fine, he thought to himself as he got in position for his sprint, he’d been preparing for this day for himself, not to impress some upperclassman who was just unfairly good at everything. Everything would be fine.

His start wasn’t fine, almost losing balance at the first kick, and while he kept his pace well, he could always see Jack keeping in front of him. Stupid unfair Savanaclaw beastman, in the few seconds the sprint would last, there was no way he could surpass him.

At least, that’s what he thought until he heard something. Someone. Loud and clear, over the buzz of the crowd. Malleus, calling his name. Cheering him on!

That voice alone was pure magic. The deep tones echoed throughout his body, clearing his sight, strengthening his limbs, giving him strength he didn’t know he had to push himself the last ten meters to the finish line. A miracle mirage from someone who wasn’t there physically, but had taken up a spot in his heart, pumping out power through every inch of himself.

He didn’t manage to completely overtake Jack, but he could see camera shutters going off as they tried to figure out by just how many millimeters the difference had shrunk down to in those last ten meters. Deuce bent over, supporting his hands on his knees, panting. He hadn’t know he could run like that.

For a second, he thought he might even be passing out, as his surroundings darkened, but the overhead shadow quickly revealed itself to be Malleus, on a broom, landing by his side and giving him a friendly pat on the back.

“That was a wonderful race!”   
  


“You- You were here the whole time? You were here the whole time,” Deuce realized, putting the broom and the cheering in context. He honestly had thought Malleus hadn’t come and he’d gone as far as  _ imagine _ his voice, when he should have trusted him a bit more and realized he probably had his own way of avoiding crowds. 

If Malleus noticed his embarrassment, he didn’t say anything, preferring instead to compliment Deuce’s performance, commenting on all the small mistakes he’d make and how he could have improved, but mostly focusing on his wonderful overtaking right at the end.

“You truly are a talented runner. I cannot wait to see how the team improves with you on it!”

“That’s not true! I mean, thank you, but the only reason I did so well… Was because I heard your voice cheering me on!”

Malleus looked shocked at that, not having expected the compliments to be turned on him, but before he could reply, who else but Lilia should show up, wrapping a casual arm around Deuce’s shoulders.

“If that is to be the case, we would be more glad to invite you to a celebratory festivity at Diasomnia tonight!”

“What?”   
  
“Perfect! Malleus will be over at seven to collect you.”

“ _ Wait-!!” _

* * *

“And that’s why you need to take extra good care of our beloved Deuce-kun, okay?”

“Why would I do anything else?”

Oh god. Deuce had taken too long getting ready, fretting over what clothes to pick (he ended up in his ceremonial robe, being the fanciest thing he owned), and now he could hear sounds that gave him nothing but dread coming from downstairs. In theory, he knew that Cater and Malleus knew each other, but from what he could hear as he hurried down, Cater was talking with far, far too much venom in his voice, and Malleus seemed entirely oblivious.

“Sorry for the wait!” he grabbed Malleus’ hand, dragging him towards the door, “Please don’t tell the prefect if I’m late for curfew!”

As Deuce shut the door behind him, he swore he could hear Cater telling him not to worry on his ‘date’. This wasn’t a date, right? It was normal for friends to celebrate club activities. He hoped.

He let go of Malleus’ hands as they distanced themselves from the Heartslabyul dorm, not missing how the other seemed to be impressed by the building.

“Sorry for making you come all the way out here.”

“Nonsense. I rarely visit this area of the school due to the rambunctious occupants, but it’s nice to look around from time to time.”

“It’s only too bad the dorm doesn’t have any gargoyles, just grotesques…”

Malleus stopped walking, turning to face Deuce with sparkling eyes.

“You care about gargoyles too?”

“Well, more like I heard you mention them, and I got a bit curious.” Malleus had supported him today, so he’d done some speed-reading with Riddle’s help to learn the basics of gargoyles and their uses in architecture. Most of which did not apply to the Heartslabyul dorm, since it functioned more on the whims of the Queen of Hearts instead of reality, but it was enough of a start, as Malleus kept walking and happily expositing about gargoyles.

It was a pleasant walk through the hedge maze towards the dorm’s mirror portal. Just another step forward, and they’d be in the school’s Hall of Mirrors, just another few steps away from the rumoured dorm of the Witch of Thorns.

Deuce stopped. And took one of Malleus’ hands in his, to make sure he stopped, as well.

“Just to be one hundred percent sure… You want this, right? It’s not just Lilia pushing this?”

“Please don’t worry about it, I’m glad to just be able to celebrate your victory with you by my side”

They were still holding hands, in silence now. Just them, the watching moon, and the evening breeze rustling through the hedges. Nobody else could see or hear them, from here. As if the whole world stopped, just to let them be with each other for a moment.

“Yes, that’s right,” Malleus continued, lightly tracing his free hand down Deuce’s face, “I would simply like to have you at my side.”

Confusing, it was all so confusing. Deuce couldn’t get a read on Malleus, no matter what. Was this just how the fae showed friendship? Was this something else? Was he overthinking this entirely because he had a bit of a crush on the man in front of him?   
  
(The latter.)

Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. If Deuce was to go down, it would be in a singular, major crash where nobody could see him fail. So he took a gamble on his own feelings, raising himself up on the tips of his toes to kiss the one and only Malleus Draconia.

It was an awkward mess, more like smashing faces together and then freezing entirely in place before hurriedly pulling back. Deuce was sure he’d have gotten more of a reaction kissing one of the paintings in the school hall, and Malleus still hadn’t moved, just staring at him with wide eyes and a (stupidly cute) open mouth.

“I’m so sorry!”

“N-No!” Malleus finally seemed to wake up, pressing a hand gently to his lips, “I simply was… Unaware of your feelings towards me. Please, let me make it up to you.”

“Make up ho--”

Deuce was interrupted by Malleus’ gentle touch, placing his hand under his chin so he would look straight into emerald eyes. This time, Malleus leaned down slowly, letting Deuce feel his breath on his lips for just a moment before they kissed again. Properly.

He stopped breathing. Deuce was sure the entire world had stopped breathing, too. Even the wind gave them a respite. The kiss, in reality, didn’t last more than just a few seconds, but it was worth a lifetime.

Malleus pulled away first, looking down regretfully. “We should really go. Sebek might tear down the school in worry if we tarry too long.”

“Right,” Deuce agreed, still in a daze. To be honest, he didn’t really hear was Malleus said, but they were holding hands and stepping through the mirror, together. The warmth from Malleus’ hands and lips seemed to spread through his whole body, leaving him content and, dare he say it? in love.

* * *

“Oooh, you’re laaate! What kind of salacious activities were you younglings doing, I wonder?”

“Don’t be crass, Master Lilia!” Sebek protested, at a volume only Sebek could. “The young master is not that kind of man!”

“But we did kiss,” Malleus said, so plainly he might’ve been talking about how the sky was blue, “So Deuce is my boyfriend now.”

“Wait shit, really?” Lilia even stopped talking archaically for a moment, “Well, this deserves an even grander celebration than planned! We’re to make Deuce here forget all about the constant festivities of Heartslabyul!”

“Fath- I mean, Master Lilia, does that mean the ‘special dish’ for Deuce is still on?”

“The what?” Deuce knew Lilia’s cooking. He was rightfully worried, but his worries were forcefully pushed away as Lilia dragged him and Malleus down into a group hug.

  
“Boyfriends! I am so very happy for the two of you!”

And not just Lilia. That night, the lonely tower of Diasomnia was resounding with joy. And not just any joy, the heartfelt celebration of knowing someone you cared for had found love.


End file.
